1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing services on online geometric correction using ground control point (hereinafter referred to as ‘GCP’) chips, and more particularly, to a method allowing a correction equation for ortho-rectification and geometric correction of an object image to be calculated with hiding a precise geometric coordinate of GCP when online providing services on GCP chip image and supplementary information, which are used for geometric distortion correction of aerial photograph or satellite image, through Internet network in a client/server manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional technology for performing geometric correction using a GCP chip image has a basic concept of providing entire GCP-relating information as one data unit such as a GCP chip image, a precise geographic coordinate, related supplementary information and the like listed in a user computer or a GCP server. Additionally, the conventional technology uses the provided GCP information to search a corresponding point of the GCP at an object image such that a correction formula necessary for geometric correction or ortho-rectification is calculated, and the correction formula is used to correct the object image.
Similarly, as a technology for building the GCP information as the GCP chip image, there are “A STUDY OF MANAGEMENT SYSTEM OF THE GROUND CONTROL POINT DATABASE FOR ROCSAT-2 REMOTE SENSING IMAGES” disclosed in “Proceedings of ACRS 2002” on November 2002, “AUTOMATION OF PRECISE ORTHO-RECTIFICATION OF LANDSAT TM-IMAGES” disclosed in “Proceedings of the 41st SICE Annual Conference” in 2002, “AUTOMATIC SATELLITE IMAGE REGISTRATION BY COMBINATION OF MATCHING AND RAMDOM SAMPLE CONSENSUS” disclosed in “IEEE Transactions on Geoscience and Remote Sensing” on May 2003, and the like.
Further, as a technology for pursuing a convenience in correcting the object image by using the GCP information, there are Korean Patent Application No.: 1019970065942 entitled “SEMIAUTOMATIC ON-LINE GEOGRAPHIC CORRECTION METHOD” filed on 4 Dec. 1997, Korean Patent Application No.: 1020000027857 entitled “MAP MANUFACTURING METHOD USING IMAGE DATA OF SATELLITE” filed on 23rd MAY 2000, Korean Patent Application No.: 1020010067944 entitled “PARAMETER CONVERTING APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR IMAGE MATCHING” filed on 1st Nov. 2001, Korean Patent Application No.: 1020010084871 entitle “SENSOR MODELING METHOD OF SATELLITE IMAGE” filed on 26 Dec. 2001 and the like.
Further, as a technology for serving geographic information through an internet network, there are Korean Patent Application No.: 1020000028182 entitled “METHOD FOR SERVING GEOGRAPHIC INFORMATION USING INTERNET NETWORK” filed on 24th May 2000 and the like.
Similarly, when one looks into a technology disclosed in a prior art or treatise, a conventional method is a method for building and serving the GCP-relating information as a database to only a limited user allowed to access precise coordinate information of the GCP in a network environment separated from an external, or for allowing a GCP database to be retained within a user's computer listing the object image. In case that the precise geographic coordinate of the GCP cannot be opened to the public due to limitations by security regulation for regulating limitations to opening of geographic information to the public, it is impossible for many and unspecified persons to share the GCP-relating information. Accordingly, the conventional method continues to have a drawback in that all users should build respective GCP databases adaptive to purposes of themselves. Further, the conventional method has a drawback in that it is impossible for the GCP relating information to be opened to the public to share and reuse information.